A Little Date
by Rina Aria
Summary: Jude always knew that holding a feeling for a spirit won't be returned as fate won't support it. But he can't help but fall in love with the spirit, moreover, the Lord of the Spirit itself, Milla Maxwell. Milla always felt different in front of Jude both good and bad, and she wanted to know why. Will a little date that may or may not be set by their friends change it? M rated Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia is never mine and it would never ever be mine. It was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Rina: Sigh, I always knew that reading a lot of naughty thing will bite me in the end. And for the love of, I can't stop grinning at my own stupid thought.

Leah: If you are that frustrated go get yourself a boyfriend!

Rina: What the- I don't call you yet! And it's downright inappropriate!

Leah: *roll eyes* Yeah, yeah, as you wish stupid hormone frustrated Author…

Rina: That… that… *holding rage*

Mel: *suddenly appeared* Leah, it is best if you do not speak any word…

Leah: Oh hey, you came too! Why?

Mel: Just because Leah… just because… you know my nature because you stuck with me like it or not right?

Leah: *roll eyes* Yeah true enough… better do job right, right?

Rina: I don't think I wanted to know the reason you guys got stuck at each other. Anyway, because I just remembered the existence of a tab called rated M, I just checked it yesterday and it was quite a disaster… anyway, I decided that we need more Jude/Milla in the said rating… and when I speak about M and Jude/Milla… *smirk* I better warn people. Oh well, if you want to please review~

***Note: The setting is sometimes in the journey from Tales of Xillia 2 after Ludger pay of the debt and before the raise of Land of Canaan with all Character Episode except Jude over.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jude never thought about this before. Not even a slightest hint of it. Everything was good and nice until they decided to split up suddenly. Ludger, Elle, and Elize decided to do something that involved into going somewhere God knows. Musee, Gaius, and Rowen said that they need to attend some matter about the relationship between Liese Maxia and Elenpios. Leia and Alvin were gone together to get some scoop for Leia's newspaper or something. They split up from Lu Rondo without Jude consent and they left him, at least they said that they would reunite again at night in Leia's house.

Well, actually, he wasn't _really_ alone. Because Milla also hold no knowledge about this event, so she was stuck with him as she didn't plan anything that involve running around. It was also the very reason why Jude felt so awkward when he saw that all of his friends left them one by one. He even believed that they made some conspiracy just to tease him because they all knew _very_ well his feeling for Milla. Milla as in Milla Maxwell the Queen of Spirit.

Milla didn't notice or thought any weird theory about almost everyone sudden disappearance. She did wonder why Jude was silent for a whole hour they were together.

Unable to bear the silence, Milla asked, "Hey, Jude… what should we do now?" Milla asked with a matter-of-fact tone.

Jude let out a deep breath and put one of his hands on his forehead either thinking or feeling some headache or maybe both. He never thought of anything and he definitely didn't plan to conduct some research or anything related to it for the day. Just as he noticed that he was all alone with Milla and it sounded like they would be _all alone_ _for the rest of the day on a __date_. He mentally cursed his friends for setting this up intentionally or not.

Jude tried to his embarrassment and as calmly as he could, said, "I… well, I never thought of anything in particular. W-what about you Milla?" he asked with some stuttering here and there.

Milla didn't notice that Jude was stuttering and calmly said, "Well… it would be nice if we could take a look at the city more. Hey Jude, you never gave me a proper tour of your hometown right? How about we do it now?" Milla asked with cheerful voice. She somehow got excited over the thought of a tour, just with Jude to booth.

Jude then realized that he never _did _properly give a tour to Milla about his hometown because of the situation. But since they were actually had nothing to do, Jude thought why not?

"It sounded like a good idea. Well, let's go then," Jude said normally, fully regained his composure and forgot about their situation for a moment.

Milla normally connected her hand with Jude as they walked away. They were never aware of the existence of some suspicious pair of eyes eyeing them.

* * *

The owners of said suspicious eyes were Leia, Elle, and also Elize. They were with Alvin and Ludger obviously, but the two never did understand the girls' point of view.

Leia who stood up after the couple walked away said, "Agent Elle, Agent Elize, was the coast clear?" she asked with quite a bossy nature.

Elize and Elle stood from their hiding place together as they both said in unison and low voice, "The coast is clear Commander Leia. We shall proceed cautiously," both of them said it, but Elize gave the last part of the speech being older.

The girls nodded their head, before eyeing the way which Jude and Milla took. Then, they all went to the same path in almost dramatic way of spying, though failing miserably as they were noted by some of passerby.

Alvin, who actually got dragged into this mess by force, looked at Ludger who had the same fate as he said, "Isn't it bad to let them do this?" Alvin said with questioning tone. Ludger who sat beside him only laughed a little in response, his face looked quite troubled about how he should answer Alvin. He was right after all in a sense.

Alvin sighed in process as he stood up from his hiding place and said, "I never actually saw either Milla or Jude angry, so we better protect the young one," Alvin said with a stressed voice.

Ludger laugh nervously as he thought, '_Alvin you sounded like an old man,_' but never dare to say it to the said person directly. Both of them then followed the girls close behind.

* * *

Jude and Milla stayed comfortable around each other company as they strolled around the quiet city of Lu Rondo. They took some time to buy some ice cream and sat on the bench in the park. The place was quite lively but both Jude and Milla heed no mind to it.

Sometimes they talked about serious thing, sometimes they would just talk about nothing particular. Jude silently felt glad that he just got some money not too long ago so he won't end up broke anytime soon.

Milla sometimes asked Jude to take her to see his house, but Jude refused to it a lot. He didn't have any grudge against his parents anymore, but if he _ever _brought Milla to his house… in short and simple words, he didn't want another match-maker creeping behind him.

"Hey Milla, what you do in the Spirit World anyway?" Jude asked curiously as they settled to sat on the bench in the port (I mean the one where Leia pop out the first time).

Milla looked to the sky as she pondered. She then answered, "I wonder… usually I would read book I have, sometimes I honed my sword skills, sometimes I checked the condition of the spirit though usually I let Musee do it instead. But most of the time, I would watch over the human world, taking a walk was something I usually did when I watch over the human world though," Milla answered as she mentioned her way to spend time.

Jude of course, quite surprised at the last answer and said, "You could do that?" Jude asked in disbelief.

Milla laughed a bit as she said, "I couldn't get seen by human though… after all I'm a spirit. At least I could see you from afar although most of the time you guys can't see me," Milla answered calmly.

Jude laughed nervously. He ever felt the presence of Milla sometimes, but he never believed that it was actually Milla. He needed to remember this fact so he won't say anything embarrassing when he felt Milla presence.

And at the thought about Milla presence, Jude face became pale. He remembered that he thought about Milla quite a lot in the past one year. He wondered did she somehow overheard his silent confession to her that he actually cared for her deeply he said that he loves her? It would be something beyond embarrassing…

Milla eyed Jude whose face changed color after some second. She was curious about the cause, of course, so she asked, "Jude, what's wrong?" she asked with concerned voice.

Jude shook his head in denial. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want Milla to hear what his feelings for her without him actually said it to her. Nervously, Jude laughed and said, "W-well… let's go somewhere else, there are still a lot for you to see," Jude said with a nervous voice.

Milla tilted her head questioningly, but when she saw Jude offered his hands for her to hold, she forgot about it and gripped it hard. She liked to feel Jude's hand on hers. She was fond of being with Jude whenever she could. She didn't know what humans word for this kind of feeling, but she wanted to be with Jude as long as she could.

For some hours, Milla and Jude decided to just walking around the quite rural city with most of the time, Jude told Milla his childhood story, mostly involving getting beaten up by Leia. Milla laughed at that, because Jude ever did said about getting beaten up by Leia before, but listening to it again never failed to bring a smile on her face.

The said person who by chance stalked the couple of course felt a little bit pissed. Elle and Elize tried to calm Leia down, but they still couldn't prevent Leia from shouting, "I'm not that bad Jude‼‼" she shouted loudly.

Leia quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. Alvin and Ludger who followed close behind quickly drag Leia, Elle, and Elize into hiding. They all hoped that Jude and Milla won't hear Leia shouting.

Of course, Jude and Milla who had a pair of a very good ear heard that. Both of them quickly looked behind but found no one. They were aware that someone was following them behind and became suspicious of it.

"Whose voice was that…?" Jude voice dropped into a whisper as he looked carefully behind his back. He heard that his name was mentioned after all.

Milla who well aware about what Jude said then answered, "I don't know… but we need to shake them off," Milla answered with a voice in the same volume.

Jude nodded at that and said, "I knew the route where we could shake them from our back, let's go Milla," Jude said as he gripped Milla's hand.

Milla nodded and they broke into a sprint. Leia, Alvin, Elle, Elize, and Ludger (and Tipo) noticed that the couple that they had been stalked already knew of their presence. They dropped their voice as they had a meeting about what they should do right now.

"Leia, should we chase them?" Elle asked with whiny voice.

Leia shook her head as she said, "We had been discovered. And knowing Jude, he would know that someone had followed them, it's too risky to proceed," Leia answered.

"So, we should wait at the base now?" Elize asked with low voice, Tipo who hovered beside her nodded its head as approval.

"It's about time you stop bugging them after all, young one," Alvin said with a knowing voice.

Ludger laughed nervously at Alvin way of speaking, because the way he spoke sounded like an old man yet again.

Leia, Elle, Elize, and Tipo eyed Alvin suspiciously. Alvin laughed at their glare and said, "Now now, we could do another thing than stalking people right? How about we solved some Ludger case?" Alvin offered with a nervous laugh.

Everyone who eyed at Alvin let out a deep breath as they said in sync, "Alvin, you sounded like an old man," they said in synch. Alvin responded with sad face because he didn't thought that he was that old yet.

* * *

After a long sprint around the town, Jude and Milla stopped. They couldn't feel anymore eyes behind them and it meant that they were okay for now. They struggled to calm their breath when they knew that they succeeded at shaking their stalker off.

Milla looked at Jude and said, "Hey, Jude… I have a question," Milla said with a breathy voice. Her chest rise and sunk following her breathing.

Jude looked up at Milla and answered, "Anything that I could answer," Jude answered with the same breathy voice.

"Hey Jude, lately I felt weird," Milla said with an unsecure tone.

Jude tilted his head, prompting Milla to go on, and Milla said, "At the same time I felt happy, but sometimes I felt annoyed… that was when I'm with someone. And I wonder why I felt this kind of thing?" Milla continued her question as she drew a circle on earth with her legs.

Jude felt that it was like a punch on his face. Of course he knew it the best, he also felt it. At some time he felt so happy that he was with Milla, but sometimes when Milla near with other guy he felt annoyed it wasn't even funny. All of it was because he loved Milla. His love for her was enough reason for him to change the world just for her. He even would be by her side if she wanted to destroy a world. All of it was for the sake of one person.

Noticing Jude silence, Milla quickly added, "I-it's not like I wanted to bother you Jude… ah, because we didn't know what our pursuer would do, why we don't stay in an inn for a while?" Milla added as she laughed nervously.

Jude nodded and Milla dragged him. He couldn't face Milla with his conflicting emotion. What happened as he and Milla entered the said Inn escape his mind completely.

Milla felt uncomfortable after she asked the question. She wanted to ask Jude why he was silent all the while. But, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She just entered a random inn and was led by the inn keeper to their room, which she didn't know either.

Both of them were silent, until Jude suddenly said, "Do you sense it for a guy Milla?" Jude asked with low voice.

Milla looked at Jude as she sat on the bed. The room was like a usual Inn they ever in, but she and Jude shared the same room with one big bed. She hesitated to answer because the said person was right beside her. Struggled with words, Milla answered, "Yes it is," Milla answered nervously.

Jude looked to the ceiling and Milla looked at his eyes. It was a beautiful color of brown bordered with golden. Jude's not so messy hair but still messy was the color of black like the night sky. Milla loved how Jude's hair colored, because she thought it was beautiful. But, Jude's eyes somehow felt hollow for Milla, like he was in trouble.

Jude opened his mouth slightly and asked, "Do you wanted to touch this guy and wanted to stay close of him every time?" Jude asked.

Milla felt more nervous as Jude asked again because it was dead on the target. She then answered again, "Yes…" Milla answered nervously.

Jude smiled a painful smile as he said, "It is love…" Jude answered with pained voice.

Milla looked at Jude. She had heard that word for some time. Her book also had that word sometimes. But she never imagined that she would feel it too. Moreover for Jude of all people, she felt her face became hot at the though. She found the reason now.

Jude shrugged his worries as he said, "Well then, do you want to take a bath?" Jude asked with a fake smile on his face.

Milla looked at Jude questioningly because it was random. She went along with it when she remembered the Inn keeper talk about some _onsen_ (Hot Spring) in the Inn, and said, "I heard this place had _onsen_, an outdoor one too. It's like the one we all went into right?" Milla said with a cheerful voice.

Jude who was being affected by Milla influence looked at her and said, "Really? So you want to go there?" Jude asked with questioning voice. The last time they went into said thing, it ended as disaster for the guy.

Milla nodded her head, and said, "We were all alone after all, let's get going Jude!" Milla said cheerfully. She then dragged Jude to the place.

Jude tried to hold his laughter. He never could sulk in front of Milla. He only hoped whoever Milla loved, she would be happy with that person. He knew he would made whoever who dare to hurt Milla get a good beating from him.

"Hey Jude let's go to the open one! That way we could go in together!" Milla exclaimed happily.

Jude face became pale as Milla said it cheerfully. He quickly retaliated. "Milla, that kind of thing was wrong!" Jude said with a nervous voice as he tried to let go of Milla's hand.

Milla tilted her head questioningly as she asked, "Why?" Milla asked with questioning voice.

Jude looked away with red face as he answered, "B-because… it was… it was just… it was just wrong!" Jude answered as he stuttered on his words.

Milla looked at him with sad expression as she said, "I-is that so? So-sorry… I made you uncomfortable right?"Milla said with sad voice.

Jude looked at Milla who looked sad as she looked down on the floor. Jude obviously became guilty at it and said, "Mi-Milla… please don't make that kind of face… it's just… sigh… I'll go in okay… so don't make that kind of face. I-… if you feel sad, I feel sad too," Jude said as he tried his best to comfort Milla, reluctantly agreed at Milla idea.

Milla face looked at Jude and smiled. She felt happy that Jude would go in with her, but she felt happier at Jude statement in the end. She felt happy that Jude really cares about her. She jumped to Jude and hugged him happily. She thought that Musee attitude really rubbed off on her.

Jude tried to hide his embarrassment as he felt Milla's body pressed on his. He was relieved that he had some strong stamina to hold on.

Milla skipped merrily although her face was quite flat one. Jude tried to retain his composure through every step. He chanted inside his head that Milla is his friend over and over. After all, it's not the first time he would get a look at Milla gorgeous body line. Well, blame her for wearing skin-revealing clothes one year ago, it barely cover anything.

The outdoor hot spring was, obviously, a mixed bath one. But at the very least, the Woman and Man changing place was different, saving a little bit of Jude's sanity.

Jude sighed at almost all of his misery today. Well, he didn't think all of it was a total misery because he was all alone (not) with Milla. He did wonder who were the follower but decided to put it aside for now.

Jude went in into the outdoor hot spring, and found it oddly empty. He never did knew that an Inn with hot spring was opened in his hometown, because the lack of his coming home for years. Mostly because whenever he was home he would go back to his job immediately. After all, he wanted to make a world where he… human and spirit can co-exist peacefully. A step to do it was to erase Jin usage and made something with similar purpose but more Spirit friendly. He didn't want to repeat the Lance of Kresnik incident after all.

Decided to relax a little, Jude went in into the Hot Spring, feeling the hot water washed a little bit of his worries away. He closed his eyes as his mind drift off somewhere.

Milla went in later, mostly because of her clothes complex structure. The only reason she used that because she remembered Jude discomfort with her late clothes (being a lot of skin revealing it was), so she used something less-skin revealing. She did wonder why her clothes were the lightest colored one from the other Spirit of Origin.

She did knew some that she was based on human called Milla Will Kresnik, and she resembled human inside out, even the anatomy of her body perfectly resembled a woman, okay, maybe _that_ process excluded. She never met spirit that looked like human except her (older) sister, Musee. Maybe the different between her and Musee, was Milla fond of walking over flying (she could if she want to) and Musee was fonder of flying over walking.

Milla ever heard about Origin, and she already met Kronos, although in some unfortunate circumstance that made them quite in opposite side. As fellow Spirit of Origin, she couldn't really _kill _Kronos or Origin. She actually knew about the Trial of Origin Kronos spoke off, the late Maxwell ever told her one or two about it, but pose as someone who didn't really had knowledge about it. If human wanted to surpass it, she may not give information about it, the human needed to know it themselves.

She sighed in process. She knew her time with Ju-… everyone would end soon. She needed to come back to the spirit world. After all, summoning her cost _quite _much, being a Spirit of Origin. But when she remembered about her conversation with Jude about 'love', she forgot about going home completely and flustered at the thought.

She repeatedly chanted inside her heart to calm her heart down. She walked to the hot spring with towel warped on her body. Usually she wouldn't mind about it but Jude was different. She couldn't help but feel conscious of her body around him.

As Milla entered the hot spring, she saw Jude was there already. But according to what she saw, Jude didn't aware that she was there. Feeling a little bit sneaky, Milla tip-toed into the water as slowly as possible. Milla was scared that Jude would sense the ripple of water as she went in, having a good sense, but it looked like that he didn't.

Milla glanced at Jude, and saw that his eyes were closed. Feeling a little bit worried, Milla came closer to Jude. Her face became hotter as she saw the line of Jude's body.

She knew that Jude did some martial arts training, so his body matched with it. He was slender, yes, but his muscle was also visible quite clearly if she might add. The last time Milla saw Jude didn't wore his usual lab coat and shirt was the last time they went into Hot Spring, mostly because she was the one who threw the guys (with some help from Musee) into Tipo's stomach.

She linked arm with Jude quite a lot, and she already knew that he was so comfortable to touch. And right now, she wanted to touch him _hard_. She gulped her desire and decided to call Jude, "Jude… are you sleeping?" Milla greeted Jude as gentle as possible, so he won't be startled.

Jude opened his eyes and looked aside and found Milla was there already. His face became red in second when he saw Milla who wore nothing but towel. Her hairs were tied up and it made her neck became very visible. Her creamy colored skin looked beautiful and smooth. He wanted to know the feel of her skin in his touch. Her neck, body, hands, down and down…

When he realized his own thought, Jude pushed it as far as possible, but his hardening member couldn't lie too much. He was glad that the water wasn't so clear. It would be painfully hard for him to hold his need. He needed Milla _badly _but he didn't want to do thing he surely would regret later.

Instantly he spun his body so his back would face Milla as he answered, "W-well, I'm just… relaxing so… a-anyway don't look," Jude answered with his back facing Milla.

Milla tilted her head questioningly towards Jude. She wanted to touch him so much. She knew that no one would watch them here. She was all alone with Jude, and anything she did right now would be only for Jude to remember.

Milla glanced at Jude face which was red right now. His excuse was cute to her ears, and it made her wanted to get closer. She glanced down into the water. After all she was a spirit, so she had no problem looking inside the not so clear hot water.

She could see Jude's hand covering something between his legs, and it made her curious. Milla moved closer to the flustered Jude, as she reached out her hands to him.

Jude felt the soft touch on his back and knew that it was from Milla. He shared the same acute sense like Milla that even he could touch the spirit world sometimes, so he was sure that no one was there except them.

Milla's hand goes down from his back, down to his hips, sending shiver across Jude's spine. He knew where this would lead to, and he tried so hard to not respond to it because Milla really turn him on. With shaky voice Jude said, "M-Milla… s-stop it…" Jude said with shaking voice as he tried to move Milla's hand like it or not.

Milla didn't listen to reason as she pressed her body on Jude's back as her hands struggled to move Jude's hand out of her way. Just for a note, Milla was completely sane and in no control of anything funny. A little bit annoyed at Jude insistence to push her, Milla kissed Jude's back lightly, sending shiver down to his spine and unintentional gasp from Jude.

That, made Milla got the opening she wanted. She pulled Jude's towel with one hand as the other gripped on Jude's rod. Milla gasped at the size, as she moved her hands up and down the length of it. She used her free hand to stick her body close with Jude, as she kissed the back of his neck almost hungrily.

A grunt passed Jude mouth a lot as he felt the kiss on his back and Milla's hand on his. He tried to keep his lingering sanity, and knew that he was losing it. His thought became wild, as Milla didn't draw her hand from him. He knew Milla was serious about this one.

After some time, Jude let out a satisfied grunt as he reached his first climax ever. He could feel that he himself gave in to temptation of his beloved who stayed silent as he reached his limit. His seed was out in the water alongside with his rationality.

Jude with breathy voice asked, "Milla… you fully aware what I wanted to do right now, right?" Jude asked with slightly breathy voice, with his lingering self control, he didn't look back even once, so he would know the answer. His hand gripped both of Milla's hand, making sure that the person

Milla was silent for a while, as she let go of her towel with her control over water, she said, "I do… I wanted to touch you Jude… it's been a long time… that's why I asked you," Milla said with silent sigh. She wanted a lot of him right now, she couldn't think straight.

Jude of course surprised by this turn of event. He glanced to Milla from his shoulder, and found himself admiring Milla's body again. She was taller than him, being 7 years older according to last time she said her age, her body was slender with soft creamy colored skin to booth. Her magenta colored eyes had this mysterious glint that made it sparkled under the sun or in the dark like the real gem. She was downright gorgeous inside Jude's mind.

Jude tried to get his voice out and said, "So, the one you felt that kind of thing you asked me is… me?" Jude said in a questioning voice.

Milla nodded and said, "Yeah…" Milla answered softly.

When Jude heard the words rolled from Milla's lips, he quickly pulled Milla to him. Milla, who didn't anticipate this, couldn't do anything as her face meet with Jude's chest. Milla's chest tightened and her face felt warm as she noticed what she crashed into.

Jude was silent as he held Milla dear. He never ever thought that he could embrace her, fully aware that it was _wrong_ and fate wasn't the kindest to him. But for now, Jude knew that he loves Milla and had his feeling returned.

"Milla… I love you," Jude said softly as he tightens his embrace at Milla's body.

When Milla heard the words coming out from Jude, she remembered about her book that includes that sentence in it. All she knew was he had the same feeling she buried and it made her very happy.

"Milla… can I hold you?" Jude asked softly, implying another meaning of his words which he knew Milla would understand.

Milla knew what Jude really meant with his question, looked up just to see how Jude's expression right now was.

Their eyes locked at the moment they met, both at the first time and now. It broken as Milla nodded at Jude's request.

Slowly, Jude brings his face on Milla, until their nose grazing each other. Milla's instinctually closed her eyes when she could feel Jude's breathing on her face. Jude hesitated for a moment, as he thought it was all just a dream and who they were, but he kicked out his rationality and pressed his lips firmly on Milla's lips.

Feeling the soft and firm lips on her lips, Milla let go of Jude's hand, and circled her hands around Jude's neck, trying to deepen their kiss, not wanting to let go her desire for this once.

Jude, although it made her being a little bit higher than him (his face was on Milla's cheek), placed Milla on his lap without letting go of Milla's lips even once. He licked her bottom lip, asking for a permission to come in, and Milla gladly obliged by opening her mouth slightly.

Jude immediately took the chance, and inserted his tongue into Milla's mouth. He took his dear time to explore inside of it, remembering the texture of her perfectly lined teeth, feeling the wall of her mouth, exchanging their saliva as Jude wrapped Milla's tongue on his.

Milla whimpered as she felt the bulge between her hips reacted again. Her face was flushed red, and she thought that her life would be sucked dry just by kissing. But, she didn't want to end it as she felt so good she didn't want it to end.

Jude then wrapped his hands on Milla's waist, unintentionally unwrap Milla's towel and made it dropped down into the water.

Milla, who was surprised by this, let go of their kiss and tried to cover her breast with her hands, hiding a little of the now exposed body. It didn't mean she didn't want Jude to see her, but she was still a little bit embarrassed when Jude could see her exposed body.

Jude, who saw Milla pulled out from him _just _to cover her breast, couldn't help but gave a smirk on his face at the spirit embarrassment. Jude ran his hand on the side of Milla's stomach as he said, "_That_ was _not_ intentional," Jude said with a mischievous tone.

Milla let out a pleasured sigh as she felt the touch in her side to her back. She could feel her skin burnt at the touch and craved for more. She then said, "It is fine… Jude… just… don't stop," she said as she gasped when Jude touched a certain place on her back. She just wanted to forget that she was a spirit and stayed close to the one she loves.

Jude tilted his head upward, smiled at the request and whispered huskily, "I know I don't want to stop either…" Jude whispered as he blew some breath to Milla's ears.

Jude's free hand made the attempt to remove Milla's hand from covering her breast as it met no resistance from the said person. He held her close, making her body bended down a little, as he kissed her neck, slightly licking it in some place, biting and sucking it, leaving a visible red mark.

Milla moaned as she wrapped her arms on Jude's neck, totally on his mercy. The hand that still ran on her back, touching some of her sensitive part with extremely painful slow pace, made her closed her eyes. She never felt that _good _and this was a new feeling for her and she craved for it more.

Jude was quite an amateur for this as he only got the knowledge for this kind of thing from reading material his male co-worker slipped in his pile of books just for fun, tried to be as gentle as possible as he let his instinct do most of the part.

Jude ran his kiss to Milla's _huge _breast and licked the skin savoring the taste of it. He planted some kiss and his 'mark' before playing with the now hard nipples. Jude licked the nipples as he remembered one of his sickening fantasies about Milla. At those times, he used to just curse the hormone and faked a smile, especially if someone was with him. Jude chuckled at the thought.

Milla heard it, of course, and breathily asked, "What's… wrong…mmnn…?" she asked with half opened eyelids, trying to sound concerned but got cut by her own moan.

Jude stopped his advance, much to Milla disappointment, and said, "No… you are beautiful… no, gorgeous, Milla… how long I had wanted to hold you tight…" Jude said with longing voice.

Milla blushed at this and Jude only smiled at the view. As he talked again, his hand which rested on her back went down to her thigh, rubbing it slowly, gaining an approval gasp from Milla, he said, "Can I ask one thing?" Jude asked with naughty smile on his face.

Milla, trying to retain her composure answered, "Y-yeah…" she answered as she tried to not get distraught by Jude's hand movement.

Jude smirked at his own thought, when he moved his hand into her inner thigh coming so close to the place, then he said, "How close you resembled with human _inside_?"Jude asked with slightly mischievous tone.

Milla was sure that her face had the same color as tomato, maybe even redder than it. She sighed deeply as she could feel the hand that advancing steadily into the place even she never tried to touch. She didn't give a thought about why Jude would ask that and only answered, "Everything except that monthly thing… but different life making," Milla answered the question as she shivered under the feeling of Jude's hand between her.

"Good… then it's all the same," Jude commented as his hand slipped down between Milla legs.

Milla moaned loudly as she felt Jude thumb touched a place between her legs. She shivered and whimpered as she felt the fingers playing in front of her, teasing her in every mean possible.

Jude captured Milla's lip as he tried to insert his middle finger inside Milla womanhood. Milla let go of restricted moan as he went inside her. He felt the inside of Milla was driving him crazy, morality be damned. Her inside was tight and wet as it wrapped his finger in such a way that made him thought irrationally. He couldn't imagine how it would feel so good if he could be inside her, right or wrong. It was enough to thin his patience.

After letting Milla adjust to his finger presence inside of her, Jude moved it in and out in a steady pace. Milla let out a muffled cry between her kiss with Jude. She moved one of her leg to Jude's side, giving a better access for Jude's finger to pleasure her.

Feeling a little daring, Jude inserted his index finger inside of her. Milla pulled back from their kiss and cried out of pleasure. Jude didn't pursue Milla's mouth as he changed his attention to Milla's neck listening to her seductive plea as he moved his two fingers in and out of her.

Milla could feel that her mind became clouded by fog as she felt a feeling inside her stomach. She screamed out Jude's name as the feeling overcome her mind completely.

Jude pulled out his fingers from Milla and licked his finger which covered by Milla nectar, tasting the sweetness of it. Milla gasped for breath as she held onto Jude firmly, as if her live depended on it. Never ever in her mind she thought that she could be overwhelmed by the taste of pleasure.

Jude caught the sound of steps coming to their area. Jude immediately gripped Milla's shoulder without doing anything. Somehow it managed to fasten Milla recovery as Milla's eyes fluttered open.

Milla also heard the sound and almost screamed out of embarrassment at how her position with Jude would look in front of other people. Jude silenced Milla's mouth by placing a finger on her lips.

Milla closed her mouth unconsciously as she used a little bit of her control to grab her and Jude's towel from the water. Milla timidly gave Jude's towel to the said person, as she wrapped herself with her towel as well.

Jude smiled at Milla, although he was still mentally frustrated. He wrapped his important part with his towel as he took a serious attention to the sound. He was glad that the sound stopped inside the inner bath, where the male and the female bath were separated.

Milla shifted uncomfortably as she moved her ways from Jude lap. Jude gave a smile to Milla as he kissed her cheek and said, "Could we continue it in our room?" Jude asked shyly.

Now it was Milla turn to giggle. She kissed Jude's cheek and said, "I would love to hold a life from you, Jude…" Milla answered with a smile.

* * *

So, that's that from me. I really, really, wanted to let them have their ways, but… but at least I wanted it to be in a right place with bed and stuff! A lot of stuff was cut from this one, including Milla wearing a _yukata _and the next advance. I did intend to write that stuff out and let it out of my head for all I care. But of course, the word count wasn't a friend of mine and it reached like… 6,5k+ and I'm not even halfway done yet!

Oh well, I guess it will come with the later chapter if there are any. It's been quite a long time since I wrote this kind of stuff (in English moreover), so I'm sorry if my wording was… weird.

Anyway, I hope you like it and may I ask for a **review** in process?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia is never mine and it would never ever be mine. It was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Rina: So, why I wrote this again? Oh yeah, I remember it now, I kind of didn't fulfill my own words in the chapter before, so I guess I must wrote this one. Not to mention that it was completely awkward with my awkward English.

Leah: Just say you are bored to death… dishonest author.

Rina: Geez, you are stubborn. Anyway, why don't you say something good this time?

Leah: Such as?

Rina: Ask for review in some sweet manner?

Leah: Oh well, I guess I could try. _**That's why the reader out there who took their time to read the author note, why don't you give a **_**Review**_** too after you read it?**_ Okay, I'm done.

Rina: Wow, you could go to sweet mode if you want to huh… anyway then, I guess I could say that _**please enjoy the chapter! And sorry for the awkward English… because, English isn't a second or any number language in my country (I asked my English teacher). And well… what was the word for very deep 'Mature' scene again… oh yeah, WARNING: DEEP LEMON! AND I'M NOT KIDDING THIS TIME**_

_**Another note: For the Japanese words in this one read the bottom note~ ^_^**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jude rise from the water after Milla kissed his cheek and said something that made him flustered, with bright red face either from the heat or the other reason or both. Milla just stared at her beloved as he rise from the water, taking her time to watch the line of Jude's body before she said, "Where will you go, Jude?" she asked in curious tone.

Jude looked back, still with a red face, as he said, "I… well, I need to call everyone and Varan-san… about something," Jude answered with slight stuttering in the beginning.

Milla gave an understanding face, completely oblivious about what he meant with 'something' and said, "I will stay a little bit longer then…" Milla said with an oblivious tone.

Jude gave a sheepish smile before disappearing into the male indoor bath. Milla let out a sigh as she felt her lips with her index finger. Just now she and Jude were kissing and almost making out, if they didn't remember where they were or the appearance of another person in the place.

Milla traced down her fingers into her neck, into the spot where she remembered her skin felt like it was burned as Jude kissed the part and sucked at it. She couldn't help but hid her face in the water as she realized what she had just said and thought.

She remembered the body she just touched. It was well toned with strong muscle and it was perfect for her. Milla was embarrassed when she found out that she wanted to touch it more. That kind of thing wasn't a thing a Spirit of Origin should do, but she found out that she craved for it at the point she won't thought about appropriate stuff in a long term.

'Does this how it feels to truly love someone?' Milla thought to herself as she closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind and soul.

Milla tried to empty her mind, but found that she only could imagine Jude's face and smile and it made her face hot by the heat. She thought about a lot of thing too, but when she didn't want to think about anything, the first one to appear will always Jude's face.

Milla remembered a sad truth about their live. She knew she would outlive Jude's age and remain the same in the process even. Jude might pass on the spirit trial and he would be reborn as a spirit and might stayed with her, but would Origin or Kronos let it be when they knew her feelings to him? They are not stupid and Milla knew it well.

Milla sighed, a spirit shouldn't feel like a human, but even the Spirit of Origin wanted to know about human, and she fell in love with a human in the process too. Was their one and only fate really was to part way? Wasn't this one of the point of the Trial of Origin, to understand about human?

Milla shook her head in denial and rise from her position with towel wrapping her body. She felt a little bit dizzy already, some because of her own thought and some because her quite long stay in the Hot Spring, and she thought that it was the time for her to go back.

Milla stepped inside the changing room, and found quite a lot of people was there, doing who knows what as she was too absorbed in her own realm to see what happened around her.

She put down her towel and intended to use her usual clothes. But she noticed that girl around her were wearing some kind of weird looking clothes, which she saw too in her last visit to a Hot Spring, and it made her curious.

Milla ran to the nearest girl, a girl with bright red hair which tied into a high bun with brown pair of eyes, and asked, "Where did you get that?" Milla asked straightforwardly to the said person with neutral eyes.

The one, who Milla called to, looked to her side and was freaked out when she realized that someone was beside her. She gained a smack in the head from her friends beside her who had emerald green hair and different colored eyes, the right was green and the left was blue, she was visibly shorter than the red haired girl.

The green haired girl talked as the red haired girl was winching in pain, "First question miss, who are you, and what do you mean by 'that'?" she said with a more firm tone as she gripped the red haired girl hand quite hard.

Milla took a step back before said, "Nice to meet you, my name Milla Ma… no, never mind. And what I asked was your clothes, where you got it and maybe how you wore it?" Milla said with a slight formality on her way of speaking.

The green haired girl noticed that Milla stopped when she would say her last name, but before she could ask, the red haired girl cheerfully said, "Nice to meet cha! The name is Leah, and that grumpy is Mel. Oh for the question, we got it in the tall box thing over there, and I wore mine by the grumpy helps, so asks her instead. She knew a lot of stuff even if her height didn't grow like her head," the red haired girl, who claimed to have the name Leah, said with a cheerful voice, as if the pain in her head was never there in the first place.

But, what she just said gained Leah another kick from the green haired girl, claimed as Mel, and Milla only sweat dropped at the two antics. Mel cleared her throat before she said, "Enough Leah. Sorry if she bothers you and it's nice to meet you too. I presume it was the first or the second time you went to a _Ryokan_ seeing you don't know that then name of our clothes was _yukata_. I gave you my assistance to find the place and wear it. Anyway, maybe we should begin now," the girl, claimed as Mel, said with a dignified tone, while Leah who got kicked, kneeled on the ground in dramatically and claimed that it was hurt so much.

"I… well, I guess… thank you very much. But, shouldn't we help… Leah like right now?" Milla asked with a careful tone.

Mel looked back at the crouched Leah as she complained about something, with words which were not in Milla's known language, before she turned her attention back to Milla and said, "She would live on if you asked that. When we are over with the yukata, I would do something about her," Mel answered in a calm tone as if she didn't have any concern at the red haired girl.

Mel then pushed Milla to the place where they could wear a borrowed yukata with Milla still looking back for time to time at Leah who whined about something with foreign language.

Milla and Mel found the storage place for rented clothes in a minute Leah vision was gone from their eyesight. Mel opened the drawer and took some of the fabric from it and matched it with Milla but put it back as she pulled another one. Milla only stared at her new found helper, as she didn't know what the said person have been doing.

Mel finally decided on something which had the color of blue, mixed with green on the bottom part. It didn't have any weird pattern or anything, but the color was enough to stir Milla's interest.

Mel then said, "It's a good thing they didn't sold this one yet. This color matched your hair," she said with a hint of mischievousness.

Milla stared at Mel before she asked, "What do you mean by that? And how come you know they sold the piece?" Milla asked with pure curiosity.

Mel laughed a little as she said, "Nothing important, now we should get going to the changing room and put this thing on," she said with an amused voice.

Mel pushed Milla from wherever they were and Milla only followed the girl's guide. It's not like she liked being kept in the dark, but she couldn't help it if she didn't know anything about what she meant.

Milla stared blankly on the mirror as Mel, whose height only reached her shoulder, help her wore the yukata like there was no problem even if with their visible different in height. Milla noted at how Mel struggled with the thing she called as _obi _and wrapped it around her waist as she muttered a colorful string of words in the same language her friend, Leah, spoke off. Even if she did have problem, it didn't take too long until Mel was finished with her work as Milla still tied her long hair into a bun.

Mel put her index finger in front of her eyes and said, "You may wore it around the Inn, but you may not bring it home. If you wanted to wear it off, start with the _obi _as it was the main support of the fabric. Well then, I shall make my way back to my own business and yours too. Oh for the sake of your pride, hide that red mark on your neck," she said in a matter of fact tone before walked away from Milla.

"Mmm, I guess, thank you… Mel?" Milla said with an unsure tone as Mel sounded like it was a burden for her to help Milla. She blushed a little bit when she heard that Mel mentioned the part about red mark on her neck as she didn't take a notice about it too much.

Mel glanced back and nodded a bit without saying anything. She disappeared on the turn as Milla took back her original clothes back to her room. When she walked around, she noticed that some people stared at her for some reason she didn't know of. Milla looked around herself but found nothing though, so she ignored it as she made her way to her room.

* * *

Jude texted Alvin, a message about some reason he made off, so he and Milla didn't need to go back to Leia's house this night. Jude also texted Varan, who was a friend of his in the study, to told anyone who asked where he was that he was away at something important (related to Spirit thing, obviously, hey it's true in a way :D) and wanted to be left alone.

Jude sighed as he put his phone on the bedside table and put his coat with the hanger beside the cupboard. He also wore off his outer clothes and decided to use his black T-shirt. He folded the clothes carefully and put it inside the cupboard.

Finally he slumped on the bed which was quite a soft one. He felt tired all of sudden, remembering that he didn't lead any healthy sleeping habit for years because of his frantic study about spirit, and he was fatigued with his new journey that started all of a sudden. He never thought that he would use his fist to punch anything categorized as 'monster' and/or deal with anything except Spirit. Well, he did deal with a Spirit this time, but still it wasn't very nice to fight a Spirit of Origin no matter what the reason. He was quite exhausted just by fighting Maxwell before, and knew it by heart that the Spirit of Origin wasn't just a name at all, it was nearly impossible to injure them.

Jude sighed as his mind wandered to the image of Milla. He didn't believe what just happened before and almost thought it was dream. Maybe it was a dream among his other to hold Milla firmly in his arm and Milla actually said that she loves him. So if he slept it off, he would found himself somewhere with all of his friends doing something important and his relationship with Milla was only as a best friend and it would always remain like that.

'I really need to sleep…' Jude thought finally as he closed his eyes, drifting his mind off from his body letting darkness embrace him.

* * *

Milla entered the room with racing heartbeat as she remembered what Jude had said before. He wanted to continue what they left off, and Milla knew she would be glad to comply. But, when she went inside the room, she was surprised when she found that Jude was asleep, his eyelids closed tightly and his breathing was calm, as if he relived the building stress on his body.

Milla quietly put her clothes on the cupboard, and found Jude's outer clothes, which was familiar in her eyes, there. She closed the door soundlessly and found herself staring at Jude's sleeping face as she crawled on the bed from the other side.

Milla never dared to see Jude sleeping face before, as she was uncertain about how she felt. Now that her feeling is firm and she got a positive answer, she dared to see what once was unthinkable for her.

Jude slept soundly with good mannerism, like he usually was, as he put both of his hand on his right side, and his face faced Milla because he slept sideways. Milla saw that Jude looked _very _tired and didn't bother to wake him up. Instead, Milla lied down and kept herself near Jude without waking him. She stared at Jude lips, which was completely undefended, as she fought the urge to kiss it and felt the warmth of her beloved Jude. Instead of that, Milla kissed Jude cheek as soft as she could so she won't disturb the peace of her lover sleep.

All of a sudden, Jude's eyes stirred after Milla kissed his cheek. Milla wanted to back away but found that she didn't want to do it either, so she just stayed where she was and waited.

Jude's eyelids half-opened and the eyes hidden behind it were looking blankly at her, a sign that he was just awaken. He only stared at the presence of another person beside him, but when he did realize who the person was. Jude smiled slightly as if amused.

Milla was curious about Jude's smile and asked, "What's wrong, Jude?" Milla asked curiously.

Any answer was cut by Jude because he pulled Milla into his embrace and kissed her firmly on lips. Milla found herself in surprise at the reaction, but felt that she liked the kiss and returned it with another when Jude wanted to back away.

Jude wrapped his hands on Milla and tried to untie her hairs as he pushed Milla's face closer when Milla kissed back. They kissed once more, as Jude still tried to untie Milla's hair and only succeed on doing so after their fourth kiss. Her hair went down with the release and it framed her face and body perfectly as if it never being tied before.

Jude stared at Milla with loving eyes and whispered, "Milla, you are not dream… right?" he said with loving voice but still with lingering uncertainty.

Milla looked at Jude with questioning expression and said, "You think all of this was a dream?" Milla asked with slightly hurt tone.

Jude smiled and took a lock of Milla's hair and kissed it, he tangled his legs with Milla as he pulled her closer and then said, "I know this _is _real, Milla. I'm just afraid that if this is a dream, we will stay as a close friend, because you know, I really love you Milla," Jude said with husky voice.

Milla giggled and although her face was red because of Jude honest and direct confession, she circled her hands on Jude's shoulders and pulled him closer before she said, "I couldn't think of us being apart either. Because I love you too, Jude," Milla answered as she laughed happily.

Jude pushed Milla's body and set himself four legged on Milla. Milla was surprised when she found her hands were gripped tightly with each of Jude's hand and his foot was between her legs. She knew what would happen and she anticipated it. She wanted to forget that she is Maxwell and wanted to be held close like a woman who made love with her beloved.

Jude drown his eyes on the sight of Milla was below him, as a woman who saw him as a man, wearing an eastern clothes which matched the color of her soul. He could see some of the mark he left on her from the opening of her eastern styled clothes he knew as _yukata_. She is his, and whatever happened after this was only for him to remember and to see.

Jude pushed her lips on Milla and took no pause to ask Milla for permission which Milla gladly oblige. Jude pushed his tongue inside Milla's mouth when it was opened, with his hand struggled to put off the now annoying piece of fabric that separated their body.

Milla silently moaned inside her throat as Jude's tongue pleasuring her in a way she loved the most. She tried to play her tongue with Jude and tried to tie her with Jude's. Her freed hands gripped Jude shirt as she wanted to pull it off so she could touch his body.

Jude pulled the thing he knew of as _obi _which he just remembered was there, and found the fabric to loosen easier much to his delight. Jude then helped Milla's hand to let go of the sleeves before he threw the clothes alongside, leaving Milla with only her underwear which were lace, much to Jude's delight.

Milla gasped as she felt the air touch her bare skin beneath her clothes and let out a muffled moan when she found out that Jude's finger was already fondling with her breast from outside of the fabric of her bra. She clung onto Jude like her life would end if she let it go while moaning Jude's name just before Jude pulled her into another deep kiss.

Jude pulled back and gasped for the need of air, when Milla looked at him with panting breath as she said pleadingly, "Jude… you are not fair so…" Milla pleaded as her grips on Jude's shirt tighten.

Jude knew what Milla mean and removed his hands from Milla's breast and wore off his shirt and threw it alongside with the pile of clothes in some corner. Jude then asked, "Happy?" he asked with slightly teasing note.

Milla giggled and said, "Much better," she said with a tempting smile on her face while her hands ran along his well trained body.

Jude then kissed Milla cheek and moved on her ears and blew some breath on it as it made Milla, who tried to loosen the belt of his trouser, mewled in cute tone to Jude's ears. Then he nibbled Milla's earlobe while his hand trying to unlatch her bra.

It took quite a while for Jude to finally remove the annoying piece of fabric, as he threw it along with the other pile of clothes on the floor. At the same time, Milla finished with Jude's belt and proceed to rub Jude's manhood from the outside of his trouser, gaining a grunt from Jude's mouth.

Jude sighed as he trailed butterfly kisses on Milla's neck, leaving another red mark on the pure white skin, accompanying the other he gave before. He savored the taste of it while his hands playing with Milla's breast stroking her hardened nipples sometimes.

Milla struggled to keep her breathing normal when she moaned as she tried to remove Jude's trouser, which hid the bulge inside it, with one hand, and the other placed itself on the Jude's back, trying to close their already close distance while drawing circles on his back, gaining some grunt from Jude.

Jude who knew what Milla wanted helped her with removing his trouser, a thing he did quite easily, and threw it somewhere inside the room. Jude gave a sly smile at Milla who pouted cutely in Jude's eyes as if saying it wasn't fair of him when he was the one who threw all of her clothes yet she didn't get the chance to remove his trouser.

Jude ignored Milla's almost childish sulking and continued his trail of kisses before he placed his attention to Milla's breast. He started licked the hardened nipples gently before sucking it quite harshly and it made Milla's body jolted in pleasure as her hips bucked inside, locking with Jude's leg between her. Jude noticed that 'that' part needed some attention too.

One of Jude's hands trailed down Milla's stomach, rubbing it slightly in the process. Milla gave response by moaning his name, in a way that made him aroused. Then he trailed his hands down to her thigh, as Milla spread her legs instinctively giving him an unvoiced approval. Jude rubbed his thumb outside of Milla's panties slowly in teasing manner. Milla's mind fell apart as she felt herself became wetter by each stroke and she wanted him to fill her _right now_.

"Ahhh… Ju-Jude… d-don't tease me…" Milla begged with lustful voice, something she normally wouldn't use before.

Jude leveled his eyes with Milla's half opened eyes, with his hands wrapping the fabric of her pants, as he whispered, "Don't tease who about what?" he asked with mischievous tone.

Milla felt her face became bright red and looked away. She almost begged about the very thing she wanted the most but so embarrassing for her. She couldn't find her voice to just say what she wanted although she wanted him so much. She needed Jude… to make love with her.

Jude smiled slightly at Milla's reaction, knowing full well what he needed to do to make Milla beg him. He then pulled Milla's panties and threw it somewhere.

Milla shivered when she felt cold air on her bare skin. Her face was bright red as she felt Jude's eyes travelling over her body with intense stare. She felt it somewhere in her mind that it was the first time he saw a fully grown woman without anything on and in full light, and she was glad that she became the first.

Jude could felt his manhood aching from need but hold it inside before he whispered into Milla's ears, "You are… absolutely gorgeous… Milla," Jude whispered with lustful voice.

Milla could feel intense heat on her body as Jude kissed her body all over. She was in a state of bliss as Jude whispered loving words into her ears as she moaned and screamed his name over and over. Jude went down from her chest down to Milla's stomach, made a circle on her belly which resulted into Milla's pleasured moan.

Jude used his hands to spread Milla's leg open as his lips moved from Milla's stomach to her thigh and slowly moved to her inner thigh. He let Milla's scent came inside his nose and delighted as he heard Milla gasped at what he would do.

Jude licked Milla's entrance, licking the liquid coming out of it, before inserting his tongue inside her womanhood. Milla screamed in ecstasy as a new feeling overwhelmed her. She cried Jude's name as he went inside her and sucking her liquid in a way that made her became a moaning mess with him pleasuring her. Her leg squirmed but was being held by Jude's hand.

Milla felt herself so close into her climax, when she felt that Jude was leaving her and then she cried, "J-Jude… please doesn't… don't stop, please… I beg you… mmph…" Milla cries was cut short by Jude who kissed her roughly and he twirled her tongues with his and letting some of her taste being savored by Milla herself.

Milla lost her grip on reality as she frantically trying to remove Jude's boxer, which somehow she did quite fast. Milla pushed Jude from his domination and hovered above him, with lustful eyes and mesmerized face at the sight of Jude now completely naked body. And Jude was the first man she ever seen naked, and it delighted her she could feel she licked her bottom lips hungrily.

Jude was quite surprised when Milla kissed him back, and she inserted her own tongues to dance with him, as she won the dominance because Jude was surprised. She then kissed Jude's neck and shoulder as she planted a mark on his shoulder, because if she put it on her neck, someone might saw it and she never wanted anyone to know their private time right now.

Jude shuddered and grunted Milla's name as Milla pleasuring him by nibbling his quite sensitive place accidentally. Milla didn't really care to remember as she only wanted to taste Jude and pleasure him like how he had pleasured her and went down his body quickly to her destination.

Milla was mesmerized once more as she saw the throbbing member of Jude stood in the air like it was intimidating her to suck it. Milla thought to herself, 'I wonder how it felt in my tongue…' she thought as she touched it, measuring the size for the second time, and realized it was quite big for her even more than when she touched it before in the Hot Spring. But it was even better because she could see it clearly right now.

Then Milla started licking the head and savored the taste of Jude pre-cum inside her throat. It tasted just right for her and it made her hunger only grew as she felt herself became wet below.

"M-Milla…" Jude grunted with pleasured voice as Milla licked her manhood.

Milla thought the voice was cute and very, _very_, encouraging and tried to insert it inside her mouth. More pleasured grunt was voice by Jude, as Milla sucked his member deeper inside her mouth but just realized that it was still too long for her to take his whole size. Milla pumped Jude slowly inside her mouth savoring its taste in delight and slightly in daze.

She felt her body ache for Jude to just go inside her but pushed the thought aside even if it was very tempting to do so. Milla almost choked her throat when she felt a push on the back of her head and it made the manhood inside her mouth went almost to her throat, but she didn't mind it too much when she heard Jude erotic voice calling her name and she knew that the push was from Jude.

Jude was pissed when he felt so near Milla released him from her paradise-like mouth and leveled her eyes on his. Milla smiled with a visible mischievousness as she ran her fingers on Jude chest and said, "Payback," she said with a smile.

Jude patience went into minus as he pushed Milla from her dominance and locked her hands with his. He half-glared at the spirit when he said, "I never knew you are a meanie, Milla," Jude said half-angry and half-teasing.

Milla only giggled at that, but it was cut short when she felt something being pushed into her entrance, and it made her gasp in surprise as she knew that it was obviously bigger than Jude's finger, and her body felt like it was burning on fire. She threw her head to side and whimpered helplessly as she was in a state of pleasure. But, Milla knew that she didn't felt full yet and Jude was teasing her mercilessly.

"Ju-Jude… do it… please…" Milla begged as she felt her body turned into liquid by the heat of the moment.

Jude was hesitant at first, but when he saw Milla's face and heard her half-begging as he inserted himself in her, he was encouraged to just have his way. But, he didn't want to succumb to his own desire before he heard Milla begged for him. He teasingly said, "Do what?" he teasingly said as he held his own desire inside.

Milla whimpered and her hands struggled to be freed, so she could just stop the teasing, but she couldn't because she was completely under Jude's control. She softly begged, "Jude… p-please… go inside me all the way in… I-I handle the pain so…" Milla begged helplessly.

Jude was half-convinced to Milla begging but he wasn't completely satisfied yet, and said, "Just say it louder because I couldn't hear you Milla," Jude whispered huskily as he kept himself in bay.

Milla could feel her face became very red at Jude condition. She screamed inside her mind a lot of cursing she learned from practically nowhere but didn't literally say it. Milla gulped all of the cursing but opened her mouth and said quite loudly, "Jude, just make love with me! Made me became yours, please!" Milla said half-cried and with clear voice.

Jude was surprised and amused a little bit at Milla begging, but as he moved his lips closer to Milla's ear he whispered, "I understand my queen, I'll do my best to be gentle," Jude whispered as moves in slowly.

Milla let out a cry as she felt something being torn down inside her. She heard Jude's warm loving voice which said that it would be okay, but it still hurt so much for her. But then she felt a feeling of happiness seeped inside her mind because her purity was taken by her beloved Jude, that Jude was fulfilling her, made her became completely whole.

Jude let Milla adjust to his presence inside until he saw that Milla turned her gaze on him, made their eyes locked into each other, and nodded a little as she said, "J-Jude… I'm okay now…" she said softly with some evidence of tears from the corner of her eyes.

Jude smiled softly and the smile was exchanged back by Milla. They need no words to speak with each other as their both body and hearts were connected. He then moved inside of Milla slowly but with steady pace which was in turn had gained a moan from Milla as she hugged him after he released her hands, trying to get closer than their now already gone distance.

That didn't last long as slowly but surely their movement became fast and frenzied as both of them let themselves succumb into pleasure of the moment. Their skin hit each other as Jude went deep inside Milla, hitting her sensitive spot over and over as Milla cried in pleasure. Their movement looked almost beautiful and strong like their real power. Not even fate could stop them from staying with each other right here right now. No matter what happened and the amount of time that passed their live, they both knew that they would always love each other, as by with each other, they felt complete.

Milla vision became hazy and she knew that she was very close to her limit. Her voice had become hoarse for screaming Jude's name for who knows how long. She could feel that Jude's was coming like her too as she could sense the thrust became faster and deeper every time.

"M-Milla… is it… okay…?" Jude asked breathlessly.

Milla nodded frantically as she said, "P-please… g-go ahead… a-aaah, Jude!" Milla answered breathlessly as she dug her nails on Jude's back and her free hand ran along his smooth hair.

They both cried each other name as they reached their peak at almost the same time, Milla being the first and was followed by Jude just a split second later. Jude semen was all over her inside and was mixed with her own liquid. Both Milla and Jude never felt this whole before, and they were blissfully happy with the moment they shared right now.

Jude felt more tired than he would think off, and he almost collapsed on top of Milla, but he was in time to prevent it by rolling to her side instead, but still with panting breath out of exhaustion. He tried to catch his own breathing pace and pulled himself out of Milla.

Milla with hazy eyes moved closer to her lover and snuggled against Jude's shoulder. It was wonderful for her, even if it was her very first time, and she wouldn't mind doing it another time again soon. Jude wrapped his hands on Milla's back but only after he pulled the blanket over them, saving them a little modesty if somehow someone decided to go inside their room. He wondered was Milla already locked it down. Jude's mind was still hazy and he didn't bother to think about it anymore.

Milla then remembered about their supposed to be schedule and tried to keep herself from sleeping as she said, "Jude… what should we do about everyone… they might be worried about us… and should we tell them about us? I-I don't mind even if this was keep as a secret…" Milla said with evident sleepy voice.

Jude kissed Milla's forehead and smiled at the spirit pure concern before he said, "I told them… kind off. But not about us, just the part about us won't come back this night," Jude answered as he ran his fingers lightly on Milla's soft hairs.

Milla let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes and said, "It's good… I don't want to meet them yet. I wanted to spend more time with you Jude," Milla said with content tone.

Jude stifled a laugh and kissed Milla on the lips lightly before said, "I love you, Milla," Jude said with loving voice.

Milla couldn't help but laughed too before she said, "I love you too, Jude," Milla answered with a smile on her face.

Then both of them closed their eyes, drifting into dream world, as they knew that when they would wake up and the time would try to separate them, they will still have each other. Because with their love, they knew they could change the world.

* * *

[**OMAKE**]

* * *

The night had fallen in Lu Rondo and everyone had gathered in Leia's house. By everyone it meant, Ludger, Elle, Alvin, Leia, Elize, Tipo, Rowen, Gaius, Musee, and Lulu. But because the lack of presence of Jude and Milla, Musee raised a question, "Anyone knows where Milla and Jude are?" she asked with a curious voice but part of it was of concern.

Gaius raised his eyebrow at the name, because he just noticed their disappearance too. Rowen held his laughter and kept it low because he had a rough idea what would they do. The rest of the party who went to spy the couple only let out a nervous laugh. But then, Alvin pulled his phone and said, "Jude said this afternoon that he got a sudden call and went ahead with Milla. He said because it take quite some time to get it done with, he and Milla won't be back until tomorrow and also, he said we should message him about where we would be tomorrow too," Alvin said with monotone voice.

Musee pouted childishly and hovered behind Gaius as she whined, and Gaius only said, "Jude was a busy man for his very young age… I just hoped his body would last his job. It would be a shame for the spirit research if he was gone," Gaius said with stern voice.

Leia and Alvin looked at Gaius with an almost silly face as they thought, 'He actually believed Jude message?' or so they thought.

Ludger only half-laughed at the weirdest scene ever that being played in front of him right now. Elle pouted angrily as she said, "They could just do whatever. It's because Jude was slow that Milla didn't realize it," she commented with annoyed expression.

Gaius and Musee looked at Elle with a look that portrayed a 'what do you mean?' expression. Elize who somehow knew where this conversation would go on then said, "A-anyway, because they were busy, we should discuss ourselves how to track Julius-san," Elize said with nervous tone, hoping that somehow she could derail the conversation.

Gaius being a serious person didn't pick that Elize changed the topic so suddenly and said, "We couldn't track him by foot as we didn't have any information about his whereabouts right now, and out of our friend, Milla and Jude were the best at it. Milla's presence was almost unnoticed like how Kronos was and compatibility wise, Milla and Jude were the best duo I ever see. Sorry Musee, but you and I were still second compared to their combo," Gaius explained with grim tone.

Musee pouted when she was being compared but more to the fact that Gaius was oblivious that the topic was changed intentionally by the other. Ludger who were usually silent in conversation then said, "I believe… I knew where he might be," he said softly.

The other gasped at Ludger who raised his voice, mostly, but they also wanted to know what he thought. They all knew that if everything went very wrong, Ludger needed to kill Julius using his own hands, because Julius knew the way into Land of Canaan, the place where the Trial of Origin was being held, the very throne of Origin, the King of All Spirit.

Elle was concerned about Ludger well being. Whatever circumstance pushed Ludger, she knew Ludger always believed that Julius could be saved, that they were still siblings. It must be hard for Ludger to choose between Land of Canaan and Julius life.

Ludger nodded and looked outside the window, looking over the clouded sky as he softly whispered but still loud enough to get heard, "Let's go… to Julius place," he softly whispered as his eyes tried to hide his own conflicting emotion.

All of them went silent for a while. They knew it was hard for Ludger to fight Julius, to fight his own brother even if they were not related by blood. After the brief talk, they enjoyed the meal from Leia's family and went into rest, preparing themselves for the worst.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Yup, finally this thing was over! Oh yeah, the Omake part wasn't something taken from the game, obviously because I didn't have the game or the money to buy it either. I don't really know the real game timeline, like what happened in what episode (I only watched Jude and Milla episode from the start till the end, honest). Anyone who actually played or remembered care to tell me? I knew the outline of the plot though so I guess it would suffice in most part. Anyway, I'm sorry for making the appearance of my OC, both of them nonetheless, but lack of character forced me to do that. I hope my wording for the lemon wasn't bad, because it was a long time since I wrote anything practically lemon-y (the chapter before was Lime, I didn't count it) in English.

_**Note:**_

_**1. Ryokan: A traditional Japanese Inn, usually these places had outdoor Hot Spring and a mixed one.**_

_**2. Yukata: An informal kimono/wafuku that usually Japanese people wear it to attend festival in summer. The fabric was made by cotton (kimono was made by silk) and Ryokan generally rent this kind of clothes as a bathing and sleeping clothes. Oh yeah, the one rented in Ryokan always had the same color and pattern, I kind of didn't use the general rule for Milla's because she was too gorgeous to use the general :D.**_

_**3. Obi: One of Yukata part and served as the 'belt' of Yukata (actually underneath it there was hashi –or something, I forgot the exact name- and it used to adjust the Yukata length because Yukata was measured by the biggest woman/man in Japan, it's a fact) it served the same purpose for Kimono except Kimono had 7 layer of clothes or so, the obi was more like a decoration than anything, really.**_

I intended for Milla to wear _geta _as well, but considering Milla never wore one before, I bet she would stumble when walking with it. To walk in Geta elegantly and with dignity it needed some serious training, belief me I tried to walk on that and it ended as disaster. Anyway, I hope that someone would gladly give me some **review**?


End file.
